User blog:Dr. Everything/Pure Evil Proposal: Mr. King (Mega Man Star Force)
A proposal for Mr. King from Mega Man Star Force. What is the work Mega Man Star Force known as Ryuusei no Rockman in the original Japanese language version, is a video game published by by Capcom for the Nintendo DS handheld video game console. The main character is about a young boy named Geo Stelar, Subaru Hoshikawa in the Japanese version, whose father went missing a few years ago before the start of the first game. It was first released in Japan on December 14, 2006, released in the United States on August 7, 2007, Australia on November 7, 2007 and in Europe on November 30, 2007. An anime adaptation was released on October 7, 2006. The English version only ran for 13 episodes 10 minutes long, nearly half of the series. Who is he? What has he done? Mr. King is the main antagonist of the 2008 Nintendo DS handheld game console Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace and Red Joker. Mr. King is a philanthropist who is famous among the public for using his company, the King Foundation to support orphanages and other institutions and has been doing this before the series started. However, it is reveal to be a front for the criminal organization known as, Dealer, using the orphans to commit heinous crimes for his operations, most of them never came back, presumably been killed during their missions, but only Tia, Jack and Ace surviving them. A few years later, King started to research how to taking over Earth when he discovered a large server made out of noise called, Meteor G. In the game, he sends both Tia and Jack to spy on Mega Man and to test a special card called Noise Card onto Wizards, making them go out of control, causing them to killing each other or attacking innocent people. Later in the game, King sends Tia to go attack WAZA's headquarters with the ultimate weapon, revealing it to be an army clone of Omega-Xis, attacking and killing WAZA officers and Wizards. After Mega Man, Harp Note, Ace and the WAZA team raid Dealer's base and defeating Joker, King commands him to self-destruct to kill Mega Man, Ace, Harp Note, Tia and Jack. Succeeding in killing Ace, but failed to kill the others, but even mocking Joker for his attempt. After King takes control of Meteor G, the people at WBG Studios stands up against him, only for King to use the Dread Laser to trap them in Meteor G's Jamming as a warning to others (the idea was to kill them). During the climax, his last two attempts was to destroy the earth for not conquering it and merging with Meteor G's core and absorb Geo's father right in front of him and taunt him, saying that he wouldn't hurt his father. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? It is unknown as to why King is the way he is for wanting to take over the world. As the game didn't really showed more or King's background other than being a philanthropist to the public and being the leader of Dealer. Heinous Standard King belongs to the Card-Carrying Villain category and has many of the mannerisms. Just about everything he done onscreen is negative and very unpleasant to downright vile. He however, has no sympathetic motives nor towards others, using others for his own benefit, even using the Satella Police to forward his plans. His orders towards Jack, Tia and Joker and their several of their crimes can be traced back to King; The siblings causing terrorism and attempted murders, then Joker killing both Strong and Luna Platz. He sees humanity as weak and idiotc and thinks of himself and feels superior than anybody. He has showed to not cared about everybody and just using them for his own selfish plans and sees them as tools. He has no respect for everyone and couldn't care less about his own "children", Ace, Tia and Jack. He is nothing but a cruel, remorseless, manipulative, and sadistic egotistical megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur. Conclusion Overall, I think yes, after everything he has done onscreen. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals